You make me whole
by Waya
Summary: A short fic about Axel's and Roxas' 'friendship'. AxelxRoxas. Contains spoilers.
1. Intro

My name is Axel. I'm not like regular humans. No wait, I'm not even human. I'm a nobody. Got it memorized?

Nobodies are people without hearts. Not having a heart means not having emotions. Feelings.

There was this one guy though... He made me feel like I have a heart.

I like that feeling.

I'll tell you a story about us. Just to show you how he made me feel.


	2. His name is Roxas

His name is Roxas

All my life I've felt like an outsider. I'm different from everyone else. Not only because I am a nobody, I have this fiery red hair that people always glare at. And my eyes have this weird shade of blue. I guess my looks made people dislike me. Not my problem. Just a bit irritating. Not that I really felt it, but I guess it was a bit lonely too.

I was walking down the street in _the World that never was one day._ Sure, everybody here are nobodies, but I just can't get along with them. Most of them are just plain idiots. People were glaring at me as always, looking 'down' on me I s'pose. I'll get them for that one day.

Anyway, this guy bumped it to me.

"Watch it!" I snapped at him. I hate it when people bump into me like that. Like they have no respect for me, like I'm not worth shit.

"Sorry" he said. It sounded genuine, and he smiled at me.

There was something about that smile. And those blue eyes. It took all my 'anger' away. I know, I know I don't really feel anger... But I have to call that imitation of an emotion something, right?

So anyway, I looked into those skyblue eyes. Something inside me felt alive, probably for the first time in my life.

"New around here?" I asked, casually. I knew I would've remember his face if I had seen it before.

"Yeah..." he answered. He looked so sad. I got this... desire, maybe?, to take that sadness away.

"Everybody seems to avoid me" he said and looked up with me. I swear, if he had a soul I would see it in his eyes. They were just... I don't have words for it – I'm not very articulate. This is going to sound really bizarre, but it's what happened. I blushed. I mean, not really blushed, but my heart pounded harder and my face got hotter.

"Happens to me to. Noone seems to care about me here." I muttered. "Name's Axel by the way" I continued.

"My name is Roxas..." he said and smiled again. A smile that penetrated my heart, and if he had smiled any longer I would've... Melted or something.

"Well, if you need someone to hang around with..." I was trying to keep my cool act, but I wanted to get to know him better.

"Sure" he answered. "Wanna go eat some dinner?"

"Sure" I said and... felt happy. I've never been offered dinner like that... and I've never felt happy before either.

That's how it all started. My first friendship. We never talked about the past. We didn't have much of it, and what had happened didn't matter anymore. We only looked forward. To finding kingdom hearts... and becoming whole. Whenever Roxas was around me... I felt so alive.


	3. More than Friends?

More than friends?

One night, we were sitting and gazing at the heart-shaped moon together. If I had known that this was the last night we would be together... I never would've let him go.

"It's not really my style to say this, but this moon is kinda pretty. Not like fire, but good enough." I said and leaned back against the wall.

"Yeah... Not as pretty as fire..." Roxas whispered and leaned back next to me. Our arms were touching, and my hearts was beating faster. I'm not sure what to call this feeling, but I loved it. Wait... Love? Do I even know what that feels like?

"I like the sky to you know... Not the one here, but the one in other worlds. The blue one with the same color as your eyes." I continued, trying my best to carry on the conversation.

"You think?" Roxas looked at me with a serious face.

"Gee, why so serious all of a sudden?" I wanted to look back, but it was difficult for me.

Roxas leaned closer. He stroke my hair with his fingertips. "I really like this shade of red..."

I felt how my face started to match my hair. Only Roxas made me feel this. Like I had a heart full with emotions, emotions I wanted to explore with him. Roxas rested his hand against my shoulder. His face was pretty close now.

"Man, you're close today..." I said and tried to get him to back down... Not because I didn't want to, but because I was afraid that he would hear my heart pounding.

Luckily, Roxas was stubborn and leaned closer. I felt his heart beating, his chest was pressed against my arm.

"Uhm... Roxas?" I asked, wondering what he was up to this time. We had been, kinda, in this postion before but it felt different tonight. Roxas face was right next to mine now. Those blue eyes was so close, and I saw something... something nice in them. I blinked for a second, and the unbelievable happened. Something I had only been dreaming of.

His lips pressed against mine. His hand on my neck. My hand in his hair. His tongue softly exploring my mouth. My tongue answering, falling into a rhythm with his. We broke apart for a few seconds, panting but holding on to each other. I wanted more. I wanted all of him. He kissed me again, this time even more eagerly. He pushed me down, or maybe I dragged him down. It all happened so quickly. His lips left mine, and I felt featherly kisses on my neck. I placed my arm around his waist, pressing his body closer to mine. He stopped for a while, and looked straight into my eyes in a way he never had before. I saw that sadness in his eyes again. The one I saw when we first met. It had been gone for months, probably because of me.

"I'm leaving tonight." he whispered. My eyes widened. "There is something I have to do." he continued. "but before that... I want to be with you."

I was shocked. Roxas kissed me again, and I responded with my bodily desires. My mind was puzzled.

If he left I would be all alone. Like I had been before I met him.

Roxas pulled back, and whispered in my ear.

"I love you."


End file.
